


Glasses Exist for a Reason

by Yrindor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Future Fic, Haikyuu!! Christmas Gift Exchange, Long-Suffering Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oikawa Tooru Is Not a Morning Person, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With complete disregard for the standard college student schedule, Iwaizumi schedules a weekend practice at the crack of dawn.  Oikawa, despite having been Iwaizumi's roommate for several years, is still not a morning person.  It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses Exist for a Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pornwoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pornwoon).



> All characters belong to Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> Set during Iwaizumi and Oikawa's third year of college. The two have been roommates since their first day.

"Oi, Oikawa, you planning on getting up anytime soon?" Iwaizumi's loud voice echoed through Oikawa's bedroom door. Oikawa groaned and tried to bury himself deeper under the covers. It was a Sunday morning, and Oikawa would have liked nothing more than to sleep in for once, but Iwaizumi had insisted that the team needed extra practice time before their upcoming tournament. The only time he had been able to secure space in the gym was before it officially opened, which was why Oikawa found himself being rudely awakened at the ungodly hour of 6:30 am on what should have been his day off. So much for the stereotypical college student schedule. He groaned and buried his head back into the pillows, hoping for another couple of minutes before he had to drag himself out of bed.

The next thing he knew, his covers were being ripped rudely off by an overly energetic, and irritated, Iwaizumi. "Get your ass in gear, Shittykawa," he yelled as he threw open the blinds, causing Oikawa to yelp and cover his eyes against the sudden light, "or do you want to lose to Tobio again?"

That got Oikawa's attention. He threw himself out of bed, struggled into the uniform he had been foresighted enough to leave out the night before, and rushed into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth while combing out the worst of the tangles in his hair, having perfected that particular bit of multitasking through years of avoiding mornings until the last possible moment. It may have been a truly disgusting time of day that no one in their right mind would willingly be awake for, but he had standards, and he wasn't going to leave the apartment looking like he had just rolled out of bed, even if that were the case. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

His valiant efforts at efficiency weren't enough though, and Iwaizumi was pounding on the bathroom door like usual while Oikawa was still fighting the stubborn remnants of bedhead. "I'm coming, Iwa-chan," he whined, finally giving up and using a bit of the hair gel he had stolen from Kuroo to force his hair into passable shape.

Iwaizumi shoved his bag at him as soon as he opened the bathroom door, catching him off guard and forcing him to do an awkward dance to avoid dropping it as he shoved his feet into his shoes. He had just enough time to grab the bagel and travel mug of coffee Iwaizumi had left out for him before Iwaizumi hurried him out the door. The sun was barely starting to peek above the horizon, and while the coffee was a nice gesture, Oikawa still thought no one in their right mind could ever expect him to be coherent at that hour.

They were halfway to the gym before Oikawa was awake enough to realize that not only had he forgotten to put in his contacts that morning, he'd also left his spare glasses in his school bag. He briefly considered making Iwaizumi go back with him to get them, then decided he'd never hear the end of it if he did. Anyway, his vision wasn't _that_ bad, and it wasn't like he needed to be able to read the board in class or anything. He was going to volleyball practice, and a volleyball was a big enough target that he'd be fine.

Mere seconds later, he tripped over his own feet and would have fallen rather spectacularly if it weren't for Iwaizumi catching him. "Watch it, Shittykawa," he scolded as he dragged Oikawa back upright; "you hurt yourself doing something stupid now and Tobio'll be pissed."

Oikawa pouted and stuck out his foot. "It's the shoelace's fault; it came untied and tripped me. Fix it for me?" he asked.

"Fix it yourself. You're a big boy."

"But Iwa-chan, my hands are full," Oikawa said, holding out his breakfast to illustrate.

"Fine," Iwaizumi huffed, kneeling down to tie Oikawa's shoe just like Oikawa knew he would. Oikawa was a little bit disappointed that he couldn't see Iwaizumi's face clearly without his glasses, since he was certain his boyfriend was making one of his adorable exasperated faces. It was a well-established fact that Oikawa's shoes never stayed tied in the morning, and somehow he always seemed to have his hands full when it happened. He could have easily put things down and fixed them himself, but it was easier just to bug Iwaizumi, plus that way he got to watch his boyfriend being cute without being noticed.

Once Oikawa's shoe was tied, undoubtedly in some ridiculous bow, Iwaizumi slapped him none too gently and the shoulder and rushed towards the gym. "Come on, Trashykawa, we don't have much time today," he urged, nearly running in his haste to get in as much practice time as possible.

Oikawa huffed and hurried after him, trying to keep up and not drop anything and still manage to eat breakfast at the same time. He didn't quite finish before they arrived, but by the time Iwaizumi had unlocked the building and taken out all of their equipment, Oikawa was ready to go as well. They were the first ones there, like always, but the rest of the team began to trickle in over the next several minutes, their arrival marked by the familiar grumbling about the hour. But despite their complaints, the entire team was ready to start at the scheduled time. Iwaizumi may have been a demanding captain, but there was a reason they were considered one of the best college volleyball teams.

The first part of practice was largely uneventful, but as the intensity picked up, Oikawa realized that his depth perception without his glasses was not nearly as good as he was used to. He tried to hide it as best he could, sticking with safe plays he knew he could do, but things finally came to a head when they started working on new plays for their upcoming game.

It should have been a simple pass to him from Iwaizumi, but he misjudged it badly, and the ball missed his hands completely, passing uncomfortably close to his face before falling to the floor rather than being directed accurately to one of the spikers the way everyone was used to. The gym fell utterly silent other than the sound of ball bouncing off of the ground, and Oikawa, as startled as everyone else, misjudged his landing as well and came down hard on his bad knee, which twisted awkwardly under him. He could tell as soon as he landed on it that it wasn't going to support his weight, so rather than fight it, he let himself crumple to the ground, controlling his fall as best as he could.

Iwaizumi was at his side almost immediately. "How bad?" he asked, then pushed Oikawa firmly back to the floor as the setter tried to scramble up. "Think before you move, Shittykawa; don't get up until you know it's going to hold you," he ordered.

Oikawa stopped for a minute to take stock of his leg. It hurt, but not as badly as it frequently had in the past. He flexed it slowly, and when nothing crunched or locked, he concluded it truly was a minor issue.

"I'm fine, Iwa-chan," he said, flashing his signature smile, "I just landed on it wrong, but it's already feeling better."

"Speaking of which," Iwaizumi said, "what the hell happened with that ball? You don't miss something like that." He stopped, looking intently at Oikawa, who tried his best focus naturally on Iwaizumi's slightly blurred face.

"Where are your contacts, Shittykawa?" he demanded.

"I forgot them," Oikawa said sheepishly.

"Forgot!" Iwaizumi sputtered, "What do you mean you forgot?,"

"It was too early," Oikawa whined. Then he hissed as he tried to put too much weight on his bad knee.

"You idiot!" Iwaizumi yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "What the hell am I supposed to do with you?

"Kuroyama, go get some ice. Trashykawa, come on, we're going to the bench," he ordered, helping Oikawa stand.

"I'm fine, Iwa-chan," Oikawa complained, but his protests fell on deaf ears as Iwaizumi steered him roughly to the bench and threw the bag of ice their kohai had brought onto his knee.

"Stay here, and don't even think about coming back into practice today. I want your observations afterwards, so don't you dare fall asleep either."

Oikawa sulked, but he followed Iwaizumi's orders and watched the remainder of practice from the bench. By the time everyone finished cleaning up, Oikawa's knee was feeling much better, but that didn't stop Iwaizumi for berating him for it the entire walk home.

As soon as they made it back to their apartment, Iwaizumi steered Oikawa down onto their tattered sofa and fetched Oikawa's glasses and a couple of ice packs. He was rather proud of the ice packs; he had stumbled across them at the hundred yen store a couple of years earlier and couldn't resist. One of them was shaped like an alien head and the other like a UFO. "For my favorite alien lover," he said. "Even if you are an idiot sometimes."

"Awww, Iwa-chan is too nice," Oikawa exclaimed, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

Iwaizumi muttered something about just wanting to make sure their team's ace was ready for the tournament, but that didn't stop him from bringing his laptop back to the couch to work on his psychology paper while Oikawa went through old game footage. He couldn't stop looking over at Oikawa though, and when Oikawa caught him, he threw out his best smile and a peace sign. Iwaizumi turned bright red and buried himself back in his paper, but it wasn't long until the whole cycle repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pornwoon for the Haikyuu!! Christmas Gift Exchange for the request "super fluff drabble of IwaOi."
> 
> Thank you to itachitachi for being an awesome beta.


End file.
